The present invention relates generally to weatherstrip moldings for attachment to an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weatherstrip molding having a durable, color-matched portion of the molding that can be matched to the vehicle's color scheme, as well as having a predetermined level of gloss.
Weatherstrip moldings are well known on automotive vehicle bodies, and are typically composed of synthetic elastomeric materials due to various desired physical properties of such materials. Such materials, however, are generally black in color, and may not possess the desired level of glossiness compatible with styling considerations required for the vehicle.
Various arrangements to match or coordinate the colors of weatherstrip moldings, or portions thereof, with the vehicle color scheme, as well as attempts to also achieve desired gloss levels have been provided in the prior art. One example of such previous arrangements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,306, issued Dec. 4, 1990, and owned by the said assignee as the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Although some of such previous arrangements have performed rather well, the need has arisen for even further improved performance characteristics, such as improved weather and physical damage resistance, improved resistance to the effects of ultraviolet rays, salt-and-water solutions, oxidation, and other environmental conditions encountered by an automotive vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide an improved weatherstrip molding having a dual durometer EPDM rubber molding body with a first portion having a durometer hardness greater than that of the remainder of the molding body, and a laminated film bonded onto the first portion of the molding body, with the laminated film including a layer of FLUOREX.RTM. and a layer of polypropylene. FLUOREX.RTM. is a registered trademark of the Rexham Corporation of Matthews, N.C. FLUOREX.RTM. is a weatherable polymeric product which comprises polyvinylidene fluoride as the major constituent. Preferably, especially in belt weatherstrips and glass run weatherstrip moldings, a metal reinforcing core is included, with the EPDM molding body being coextruded onto the core. In such applications, a second portion of the molding body has a flock material adhered thereto.
The preferred construction, with the first portion of the molding body having a durometer hardness of approximately 90 Shore A or greater, with the remainder of the molding body having a durometer hardness no greater than approximately 70 Shore A, and with the laminated film material bonded onto the first or harder portion of the molding body, offers improved characteristics in terms of better weatherability and damage resistance for the decorative laminated film, while still retaining the sealing capabilities of the remainder of the molding. In addition, because of the above-mentioned composition of the laminated film, superior results are obtained in terms of resistance to ultraviolet rays, salt solutions, oxidation, and other environmental conditions.
In a preferred method of making a weatherstrip molding according to the present invention, an EPDM rubber molding body is coextruded with a first portion having the greater hardness, as discussed above, then the coextruded molding body is heated in order to cure the molding body, and then the above-described laminated film is applied to the first portion of the molding body. Preferably, in certain applications, the dual durometer EPDM rubber molding body is coextruded onto the above-discussed metal reinforcing core, and the flock material is applied as discussed above prior to the heating and curing step.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.